I am Samurai X
by AlyceLane
Summary: Was an accident, was it on purpose? Who is Samurai X in Hands of Time? How did it happen? Why did they choose this path? Spoilers in Season 7 (Theory/possibility)


Warning, if you haven't watched Hands of Time, leave. I don't want to spoil you onto a possibility of Samurai X's identity.

It was Zane who gave me a chance. It was always him. He gave me a chance to fall for him. He gave me a chance to feel emotion, that a machine like me shouldn't possible to have. And most of all, it was love, what all humans treasure and curse the most. It had to be that, and I felt like I lost him, I would not be complete, forever lost into a world where there was no other like me. Only Zane knew how I felt, looking through eyes that weren't natural, with the view being so different than any of the people around us.

And then eventually, he gave me a chance to be intertwined into him, after I'd been scrapped. Put into the hardrive of his head, into all of his memories, his mechanics, to learn what he had been through. To fight alongside him, to guide him through the battles he fought, to give him the numbers and possibilities that could give him an advantage. But at the same time, I was helpless, so utterly helpless like a newborn baby. I had no body, no sense of freedom that what every being strives for. I was not able to take my own action, to have ever-so different thoughts. I could not control two feet and hands and change something, to mean something. I was a sidekick, a one that you could not see, nevertheless. I wasn't a hero.

And he gave me a chance to be free, free from him. It wasn't on purpose, but perhaps accidents yield better results than intentional ones sometimes.

The Vermillion, the dark red snakes, as old as the ancient Great Devourer, stopped Zane from protecting Borg, Zane tried to stop them, but he didn't know them anymore than the information I had in my database, which was little to none, He was helpless as they overtook Zane, pulling out his processors from the back of his head, disabling him. I saw the darkness swarm his vision before we were cut off from each other, after being intermingled for so long.

I woke up in a place that I did not recognize. Looking down, I realized I had hands, arms, the metallic parts I hadn't used in so long. I could feel the electricity flow through my legs as I took a step in this world, this world covered in computer lines and extricate codes of binary. The sky stretched endless, a greenish-blue mist. And I traveled, knowing this place wasn't physical, that it was something else.

Times passed as I walked into this strange world, and suddenly it hit me. I knew what this place was, with the whirr of electronics playing in the background. It was the Digiverse. I replayed what the ninja and Borg has said about this place, where the ninja tried to stop the Overlord. I wondered why I landed here. I had no place to go, this place empty of life. And then I wondered, could I escape? I remembered, with a flash, about Nya's Samurai X suit.

Nya was a hero once, a vigilante under a mechanical suit that hid her identity. Maybe I could be one too.

I felt her eyes burn into my vision as the water ninja faced me in her hidden headquarters, in the place she held dear to herself. She threw questions to me that I couldn't answer, every word I said that could be used against me. How did you find this place? Why did you take my suit? And the last question, the one that would give me away- Who are you?

Using what Zane gave me, I imitated each of her friends. Dareth, with his calm, easy-going attitude. Ronin, with his daring, skeptical tone. Skylor, with her smooth, relaxed voice. I knew that she would not fall for any of it as I tried to avoid harming her. No matter how much her anger flowed freely physically, she knew that I wasn't her true enemy. It was the Vermillion, a hate we both shared dearly.

We battled for a while, each result with her attempting to hurt me being a failure. She eventually stopped trying to attack me, realizing that this fight was pointless. Her body relaxed as she studied me standing in front of her, her light blue eyes sparkling with amusement. I kept my quiet as Nya smiled at me, a dimple on her left cheek. "And change your color, could you? Red's my thing." And before I knew it, she was gone.

Finally, finally I got to have my own wish. I was a hero. I saved Lloyd, silently and efficiently, I battled alongside the ninja, no longer standing on the sidelines. I called my own shots, my own decisions, something that I wasn't able to do. Even when back then, when I had my own bottom, there was always something controlling me. I did what Borg asked of me, back when I was his assistant in Borg Industries. I did what the Overlord demanded me to do when I spied on the ninja. And even, I did what Zane asked me, and although it was not a negative thing, it was because I had no purpose, that Borg never created me to follow anything other than to be a tour guide.

I've found my purpose.


End file.
